Stigmata
by mola45
Summary: Résumé:Quatre ans se son écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Cette jeune inconnu.Il pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et pourtant. Des évènements inexpliquer la concernant va le ramener dans cette petite bourgade.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé:Quatre ans se son écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Cette jeune pensait ne plus jamais la revoir et pourtant. Des évènements inexpliquer la concernant va le ramener dans cette petite bourgade. 

STIGMA,

jésus A dit:

Connais ce qui est devant ton visage  
et ce qui t'est caché se dévoilera  
car il n'y a rien de caché qui n'apparaîtra  
Mc 4. 22 - Mt 10. 26 - Lc 8. 17 et 12. 2

_Journal de Lola springer_

_03 novembre 2008,_

Après tant d'années a l'ignorer,  
Une nuit m'a révelé que j'étais aimé,  
Par Dieu à l'intérieur de moi.  
Cet amour spirituel ne voulait que ma mort.

Une voix masculine hantait mes nuits.  
Je me débatait pour ne pas mourrir  
Que dire si ce n'est abominable?  
Que cela est une possession qui me tuera...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1,

Jésus a dit:

celui qui découvrira l'interprétation de ces paroles  
ne goûtera pas la mort.  
Jn 8. 51-52 .

Deux mois plus tôt: 03 septembre 2008,Diamondville

Il était cinq heures du matin et cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était réveillée. Elle était restée là sur le dos, essayant de retrouver le sommeil. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle regarda de nouveau son réveil, soupira mais resta tout de même dans son lit. Il restait encore une heure trente avant que son réveil ne sonne. Elle se mit sur le coté et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Calée dans cette position, elle finit par s'endormir.  
On pouvait voir l'activité oculaire sous ses paupières.  
_ "Quand tu connaîtras l'épreuve, peu importe laquelle. Quand ton âme s'élèvera à moi. Même quand tu ne comprendras pas "le pourquoi". Et que ton cœur s'imprime de mon image. Abandonne-toi à la solitude. Dans les minutes qui précèderont ta mort, et que tu prendras conscience de ton sacrifice pour le rachat de l'humanité, je t'enverrais alors l'Ange de la consolation. Afin qu'au moins il connaisse la joie douloureuse d'unir son agonie à la tienne."  
Lola se réveilla en sursaut, elle regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle avait eu cette impression bizarre que quelqu'un était à ses cotés et qui lui avait murmuré des phrases au creux de l'oreille dont elle ne comprenait pas le sens. Elle posa son regard sur son réveil, il indiquait cinq heures treize. Elle n'avait fermé les yeux que quelques minutes, pourtant elle avait eu l'étrange impression d'avoir dormi plus de deux heures. Elle se laissa retomber en arrière les bras en croix.  
_ Je t'enverrais alors l'Ange de la consolation, afin qu'au moins il connaisse la joie douloureuse d'unir son agonie à la tienne. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Pffffff, tu es comme Jeanne D'Arc, tu entends des voix maintenant... Lola parlait toute seule à voix haute... Bon allez, si je n'arrive pas à dormir, autant me lever.  
Mais une boule de poil se faufila sur le lit, non sans faire rugir son miaulement, il se frotta à la cuisse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la tête du félin qui donna un coup comme pour prolonger cette douce caresse.  
_ Salut le chat... Dit-elle en le prenant entre ses mains... Tu as rien entendu toi hein... Pour toute réponse, il miaula en se débattant... Mouais, je deviens cinglée.  
Puis elle reposa le chat sur le lit et se leva. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir.  
_ Tu as vraiment une tête à chier. La journée va être longue, très longue je le sens.  
Lola se faufila dans la douche et se lava. Après s'être séchée, habillée et coiffée, elle décida de prendre le petit déjeuner chez " Jo ", le petit café qui donnait juste sous son appartement. Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle mais s'arrêta. Sur le palier, un petit paquet y était déposé. Il était recouvert d'un emballage de fortune, le papier qui le recouvrait était jaunie et une simple ficèle tenait le tout fermé. Elle se baissa et prit le paquet. Peut-être une erreur. Non, c'était bien son nom et son adresse inscrit sur le papier. Elle referma la porte pour regarder ce que pouvait contenir le paquet.  
_ Haha ! Maman, tu m'as toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut. Et je suis curieuse.  
Elle prit donc un ciseau et coupa la ficèle, puis le papier. Une petite boite en carton s'y trouvait. Il y avait une enveloppe qui l'accompagnait.

"Ma chère Lola,

Je suis actuellement en voyage à Jérusalem et je viens de découvrir cette très belle bible du "Père Mattathias" que j'ai acheté chez un Antiquaire. C'est un ouvrage qui date du début du treizième siècle. Comme je sais que tu adores ce genre de livre, j'ai pensé que tu serais contente que ton frère adoré pense à toi.  
On se revoie d'ici deux mois.  
A bientôt petite sœur. Je t'aime.

Frank."

_ C'est tout lui ça, je n'oublierais pas de te remercier frangin... Lança-t-elle un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
Lola reposa le mot sur la table et ouvrit la boite en carton. Un courant d'air glacial se propagea dans la pièce au même moment et Lola crut entendre comme un soupir. Elle en eut des frissons puis tout redevint normal. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais Lola s'était retournée comme si quelque chose se trouvait derrière elle. Il n'y avait que le chat qui grimpait sur la table.  
_ Ho, mais quelle trouille tu m'as foutu. Allez, oust, descends... tout en faisant descendre le chat.  
Elle sortit l'ouvrage de sa boite qu'elle laissa sur la table. La vieille bible avait une couverture en cuir. Celle-ci était craquelée par l'usure. Lola caressa l'ouvrage de sa main. Elle aimait le contact du vieux cuir sous ses doigts. Puis elle l'ouvrit. Tout y était écrit dans une écriture qu'elle ne comprenait pas, des petites notes dans les marges y avait été inscrites. Elle connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à déchiffrer tout ça. Soudain elle regarda l'heure, elle reposa l'ouvrage sur la table et prit ses clefs. Si elle ne partait pas maintenant, elle serait en retard.  
_ A ce soir le chat ! Puis elle sortit de l'appartement.  
Resté dans l'appartement, le chat monta sur la table et cracha sur la vieille bible. Un courant d'air glacial le fit fuir. Les pages de la bible se tournèrent toutes seules à une vitesse folle, jusqu'à s'arrêter à une page précise. Un pentagramme y était dessiné ainsi que des inscriptions y étaient écrites tout autour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2,

Jésus a dit:

celui qui cherche qu'il ne cesse de chercher jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve  
et quand il aura trouvé il sera bouleversé  
et s'il est bouleversé il sera émerveillé  
et il sera roi sur le tout  
Mt 7. 7-8 - Lc 11. 9-10

Journal de Lola Springer,

06 Septemnbre 2008,Diamondville.

Cela fait déjà trois jours que je fais le même rêve.  
Un homme dont j'ignore l'identité me parle au creux de l'oreille.  
Est-ce un rêve ? Je ne saurais le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me dit des choses dont je ne comprends pas le sens.  
On dirait qu'il vient d'une autre époque. Cette voix douce et légère m'apaise, mais en même temps me fait peur. Que m'arrive t-il ?  
Aujourd'hui je déjeune avec Viviane, je lui en parlerais. Elle va me prendre pour une dingue.

Le même jour chez Jo, 12h30,

_ Alors ma grande, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ? Demanda Viviane.  
Cette jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année était l'amie de Lola et aussi sa collègue de travail. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, de beaux yeux verts et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était habillée sobrement, mais cela lui allait à merveille. En un mot, elle était très attirante.  
_ Pffffuu, pas grand chose. Répondit Lola en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre du café.  
_ Allez, arrête ! Je vois bien que quelque chose te turlupine en ce moment. Tu es distraite et fuyante. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Allez Lola, dis-moi ce qu'il ya !  
Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de son amie.  
_ Tu vas me prendre pour une dingue! Marmonna la jeune femme en croisant ses bras sur la table et en regardant Viviane dans les yeux.  
_ Arrête, tu es déjà barge, alors ça ne peut pas être pire ! S'exclama son amie en pouffant, ce qui fit sourire Lola.  
_ OK ! Quelqu'un me parle pendant mon sommeil.  
Viviane éclata de rire après cette révélation.  
_ Attends, tu déconnes là ? (Tout en continuant à rire, mais se reprit quand elle vit l'air sérieux de son amie) Non, tu ne déconnes pas... Bon, ok ! Admettons que quelqu'un te parles. (Avec quand même un sourire aux lèvres) Qu'est ce qu'il te raconte ? Hum...  
Viviane avait posé ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses doigts sous son menton. Lola baissa la tête, puis la releva, penchée sur le côté.  
_ Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce qu'il me raconte. Mais ça parle d'une épreuve et de mon âme qui s'élèvera. Des minutes qui précèderont ma mort, et qu'il m'enverra un Ange pour qu'il s'allie à mon agonie... Enfin quelque chose comme ça.  
Lola rabaissa la tête et contempla la table comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde. Elle se doutait bien de ce que son amie pensait. Une main se posa sur sa main, et Lola releva la tête. Viviane avait un de ses sourires qui la rassurait et lui dit:  
_ Hey ma puce... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ok. Ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Ce doit être dû au stress d'accord.  
Lola lui rendit son sourire et lui dit qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Elles commandèrent deux cafés, discutèrent de tout et de rien quand Lola commença à sentir un mal de tête arriver. Elle mit ses mains sur ses tempes et se massa. Puis reporta son regard sur son amie.  
_ Lola qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
_ C'est rien juste un mal de tête qui s'incruste, et puis il y a comme une drôle d'odeur, comme une odeur de fleur dans l'air...  
Mais soudain elle entendit résonner dans son crâne comme un coup de massue que l'on frappe sur du fer. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête. "Tac...Tac...TAC...TAC...". Ce bruit s'immisçait de plus en plus fort dans sa tête. Viviane lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait que des brides tellement la douleur était forte, mais surtout à cause du bruit assourdissant du fer que l'on frappe.  
_ Lola... Tu... Bien...  
Puis une douleur la prit à la main. Une douleur qui allait crescendo, au même rythme que les coups qu'elle entendait dans sa tête. Elle se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit tomber sa chaise à la renverse. Les gens autour se retournèrent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.  
_ Viviane... J'ai mal... En tendant ses mains vers son amie qui se leva.  
Lola était en pleurs, elle tremblait.  
_ Lola, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répéta son amie  
Des plaies au creux de ses mains firent leur apparition. Lola avait les paumes vers le haut, les doigts un peu repliés, et deux petits puits de sang se formaient au creux de ses deux paumes.  
_ "Tac...Tac...Tac..."  
_ HAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Lola hurlait de douleur.  
La jeune femme tomba à la renverse, les bras en croix, prise de convulsions. A chaque martellement qu'elle entendait, c'était comme si on lui enfonçait des clous dans les mains. Son corps se cambrait à chaque coup qu'elle seule entendait.  
Viviane s'était accroupie devant Lola. Elle essayait de la calmer tout en criant aux personnes qui s'étaient agglutinées autour d'eux d'appeler les secours.  
Viviane pleurait de voir son amie ainsi hurler de douleur. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées. Elle prit le visage de Lola entre ses mains et lui disait des paroles rassurantes, mais c'était comme si elle ne les entendait pas. Puis tout s'arrêta. Lola ne hurlait plus, elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos. Elle était tombée dans l'inconscience, toujours les bras en croix, les mains saignant abondamment et se déversant sur le sol. Le gérant du café avait dit à Viviane que les secours arrivaient. Accroupie, tenant toujours le visage de son amie dans les mains, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment ces plaies étaient-elles apparues comme ça ?  
Les secours arrivèrent, et emmenèrent Lola à l'hôpital, accompagnée de Viviane. Celle-ci, dans le couloir, attendait que les médecins aient fini de s'occuper de son amie, et réfléchissait. "Ce n'était pas normal !" Elle connaissait par contre quelqu'un qui pourrait la renseigner. Elle prit donc son téléphone et composa le numéro. Cela faisait maintenant pas mal d'années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.  
_ Allo, Bobby, c'est Viviane !  
_ Salut Viviane... (Pas très content apparemment d'entendre la jeune femme.) Ca fait un bail dit moi. Tu viens de retrouver mon numéro.  
_ Oui, je sais que cela fait un bail, mais tu me dois un service... Et là, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.  
_ Fuuuu... Ok, mais je suis déjà sur une affaire, je t'envoie deux amis à moi.  
_ Ils sont fiables au moins ?  
_ Oui... Ce sont les meilleurs dans leurs domaines.  
Après avoir réfléchit, Viviane expliqua ce que Lola lui avait dit sur ses rêves et sur ce qui venait de se passer. Bobby prit note et promit de lui envoyer ses deux amis pour aider Lola.


End file.
